Any Night Just Might Be Our Last
by Auroua-chan
Summary: They were a group of friends working the night shift at a popular family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Aside from the shady warnings that the animatronic animals might sometimes wander through the place, it didn't seem all that bad. The pay was pretty decent, it was uninhabited, and all they had to do is sit around for six hours. Easy peasy, right?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They were a group of friends working the night shift at a popular family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Aside from the shady warnings that the animatronic animals might sometimes wander through the place, it didn't seem all that bad. The pay was pretty decent, it was uninhabited, and all they had to do is sit around for six hours. Easy peasy, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the game Five Night's At Freddy's(/2)

* * *

><p>The Job<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" An excited shout stole the attention of the group sitting around the table of the house, each person doing their own morning routine. "You will never believe what I just read in the paper."<p>

Kagome set her glass of juice down and looked over to her friend. "What did you read?"

"Its a job opening-"

"Job openings are everywhere in the paper." A man munching on bacon interrupted the brunettes excited talking, "What's the big deal?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and rolled the newspaper up, and stormed over to him. She raised her arm and brought the paper down as hard as she could onto his head, the muffled "whack!" echoing into the room. "Let me finish next time, and you'll understand." She pulled a chair out and sank down in it as she rolled the paper out and opened it to a page filled with job ads. Her hand went to one in particular, a pink manicured nail tapping down on the black and white face of a bear.

"Freddy Fazbear's?" Kagome furrowed her brows, "Isn't that a place for little kids?"

"We wouldn't be going to play around." Sango commented dryly, "Its an job offer for the night shift, for one person or a group."

"What are the hours?"

Sango turned her head up and glanced across the table towards Miroku. "Twelve am to six am, and the pay would be pretty decent for six hours of work."

Kagome took the paper from her friend and read the little article closely. It seemed straightforward and to the point. Five nights a week and pay was a little over eight dollars an hour. It was worth a shot to call and implore about it, right? The worse that could happen is that the position was already filled. They were new to the States, so this could be a good opportunity to earn some extra money.

"We should call later and check about it." Kagome smiled, "It might be fun!"

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Meh, its a bit altered from the actual game, but so what.<p>

I truly have nothing to say about this, other than the fact I've been really wanting to do something like this. I've played the game, and watched Youtubers play it, too, and I love it.

So, I would definitely enjoy some feedback on this, especially reviews considering this is new and I want to know what you think. Please Review&Favorite&Follow. Thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They were a group of friends working the night shift at a popular family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Aside from the shady warnings that the animatronic animals might sometimes wander through the place, it didn't seem all that bad. The pay was pretty decent, it was uninhabited, and all they had to do is sit around for six hours. Easy peasy, right?

* * *

><p>We'll Take the Job!<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome finally sat down and dialed up the number linked to the add it was a couple of hours later. A person answered, sounding genuinely surprised. He answered every question she had to ask. She accepted the offer of going down to the establishment tomorrow afternoon.<p>

She hung up the phone and furrowed her brows. It had been a short, brisk talk, but the place had most likely been busy. She got off of the couch and went to tell her friends of the meeting tomorrow over the job.

If she was going to that place then so were they.

* * *

><p>They met the manager of the establishment the moment they went in the loud place. Screaming children, singing animatronics, laughing parents... All of it almost made them turn tail and leave immediately before recalling that the position was for the night shift. That meant they wouldn't have to deal with the noises. As they walked a bit farther into the area, glancing curiously over their shoulders, the strong, cheesy aroma of pizza became almost unbearable.<p>

"Hello, you must be Kagome Higurashi." A man walked up to them, extending his hand out for Kagome to take. She was the closest, and the others were more interested with glancing around. "I'm Fred, I believe we spoke on the phone."

Kagome nodded and took his hand. "Yes, that's me, and those three are the others." The group behind her waved at him and introduced themselves. When he offered them a tour, they took it and fell into step behind him.

He took them throughout the attractions of the restaurant, showing them the band and the many different rooms.

It was a pretty neat place, saying otherwise would just be bad judgement.

The animatronic band characters, although a bit... old looking, were definitely rather neat.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Fred asked them, "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

The four exchanged a look before Kagome turned back to him.

"Yeah, a bit."

"So this means I can expect you accepting the job?"

"Um, do you think we could sit down and talk this over for a moment?" Kagome asked him, "Its not that there's any problems, but we just need to make sure all of us are on the same page about this."

He nodded quickly and led them to a vacant table, "Oh, of course, of course! I'm going to go check on something in the back really quick, so when I get back, I'd be more than happy to hear your answer."

The four sat down as Fred made his way to the back of the place.

"Well?" Kagome asked them.

"It doesn't seem all that bad." Miroku leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "I've always been curious how places like this are at night."

"Probably creepy as all'll get out."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Didn't you also say that about ninety percent of the mall's stores, Inuyasha?"

"Creepy ass store standees." Inuyasha snorted. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, but that's also because I think you over think things." Sango set her head on the back of her hand and rested her elbow on the table. "Well, he's coming back. Yes or no?"

There was a long pause of silence at the table as everyone watched each other.

"I say lets do it." Miroku shrugged again, "Like I said, I'm curious."

Sango threw her choice out next. "I'm up for it."

"I say it sounds a bit fun," Kagome was third. "What's your choice, Inuyasha?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I think its gonna be stupid and a waste of valuable sleeping time, but let's do it."

"Don't worry, my friend," Miroku slapped him on the back. "Who says you can't sleep there? There'll be four of us!"

Kagome sighed at their actions, jumping a bit when a hand was set on her shoulder.

"So have you kids decided yet?"

Kagome looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"We'll do it."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Done and done! I hope you enjoyed! And because I don't' think the actual owner's name is said, I made one up. Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~<p>

**_Guest-_**

_Honestly, I don't have an answer for you. I was the same way through both games, but 2 is by far the most terrifying out of the two. I'm a huge scardy cat obsessed with horror. Ironic, huh? The only thing I can tell you is to not let it get to you so quickly. Try to keep yourself calm... and play in a completely lit room in daylight. Just to be safe. Or maybe play it in the company of others._

_Happy gaming and best of luck!_

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: They were a group of friends working the night shift at a popular family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Aside from the shady warnings that the animatronic animals might sometimes wander through the place, it didn't seem all that bad. The pay was pretty decent, it was uninhabited, and all they had to do is sit around for six hours. Easy peasy, right?

* * *

><p>Night One: Quite Creepy.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they had made it to the security office, they set their bags down and began to look around. It looked much more aged and depressing in the later hours, opposed to the light that filled it during the daylight hours. Paired with the dark was a cool chill that hovered throughout the room. Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around her, the short sleeved uniform did nothing to block out the cold.<p>

"Is it freezing to all of you, too?" She asked the group lazily searching throughout the medium sized room. She was more than positive her chattering teeth could be heard from down the hall.

The group turned towards her.

"A bit, but its not that bad." Sango shrugged. "You're standing next to the door. Maybe you're feeling a breeze from the hall?"

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" Miroku asked her, and Kagome's eyes lit up before her expression fell again. "What's wrong?"

"I think I left it in the car."

The three laughed at their friend as she pouted.

Kagome sighed and kicked her foot against the desk in a dejected manner. She really didn't want to walk all the way back out there just to get it. Regardless to the outside appearance of the building, it was much larger that it seemed... And at night, it kinda had a seriously freaky factor about it. They had gotten lost two or three times in their trek here, stumbling around loudly and a bit clumsily from room to room. The only light they had on them at the time was the brightness given off by their phones, and that, that dimmed rather quickly.

Throwing in the creaking and banging noises creeping about in the walls, most likely coming from all the mice lurking and finally coming out at night, made this _lovely_ place jump to a definite two on a list of most unsettling places to be in at night. No matter how bad it was, _nothing_ could ever beat a slaughter house in the creepy factor.

She walked further into the office and wandered around the desk. A flashing, red dot caught her eye as she looked down at a recording machine. Curious as to what had been recorded, she automatically pressed the button to play the message.

_"Hello, hello?"_

The voice, obviously male, caused everyone to come to a halt in their exploration of the office.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What?" Inuyasha jumped up from the chair and pointed his finger at the phone, "What the hell did you just say!?"

Kagome sighed and pressed the pause button so the recording would come to a halt. "Inuyasha, please recall this is a recording."

"Well, why the hell weren't we informed with this shit before taking the job?" He growled, "It seems to me that should be required to be said by the manager."

"Maybe it slipped his mind?" Miroku proposed, "Any anyway, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Hey, it might even be a joke. From worker to worker, hm?"

The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Relax, Inuyasha." Sango laughed and leaned against the wall behind her. "Its already fifteen until one, okay? Try and do something to distract yourself from that statement." An idea hit her and she grabbed the tablet from the desk. "Here! Flip through the cameras and check out the rooms."

Inuyasha scowled, more than ready to send a retort back to her, but kept him mouth closed as be pulled up the map to the place. He began to flip through the many cameras and Kagome pressed play on the machine again.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Once more, Kagome paused the recording. This time for herself to think carefully over his words.

"The 'Bite of '87'?" Kagome looked towards the others. She was met with the curious faces of her friends. They could only shrug in confusion as well.

The prerecorded message's explanation had only specified that the victim had lived without their frontal lobe. That... That didn't seem like it was even remotely possible, but, then again, stranger things have happened.

After she collected her thoughts on the entire matter, Kagome pressed play once more. Perhaps he would say more on this matter, then?

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Kagome held up her finger in a threatening manner when she heard Inuyasha have another outburst at those words. He kept silent, and the four listened to the rest of the message.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"He has to be joking." Miroku proposed, "Don't you all think that if we were actually in any danger here, we would have been told before we took the commitment to work the hours?"

The others nodded slowly, each shaken up about the unnerving phone message.

Inuyasha snorted and set the tablet down on the desk, long since getting bored of flipping through the same rooms over and over again. "He's got a pretty disturbing since of humor, then."

Now, on that, they all could agree.

"So, did you see anything on the cameras that we should be concerned with?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He opened one eye and shrugged.

"Nah, aside from those creepy animatronics and us, this place is empty."

Kagome nodded and hopped up on the desk next to where her friend sat. "What now, then? Its a little past one, and there is nothing to do."

Silence enveloped the area as the group thought her question over.

It was a good thing to wonder.

What exactly were they going to do for the next five hours?

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Sorry for the delay~ I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


End file.
